


Teeth

by soundlessfae



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, First Time, Nonbinary Character, Off-Screen negotiations, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Safe Word Discussion, Sylvari (Guild Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundlessfae/pseuds/soundlessfae
Summary: Dove and Ever play a game with only one rule, no teeth. (character pictures included. This is an established Dom/sub relationship, everything depicted is safe, sane, and consensual)
Relationships: Dove/Ever





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been posted. edited. posted again. edited again... one day I'll be happy with it.

[](https://imgur.com/lPgDIgR)


	2. Scene

When the raven arrived with the summons Ever could hardly contain their curiosity. It was not often Dove called them into his office, he mainly preferred to keep them  _ out.  _ He was always yelling about ‘irreplaceable artifacts’ and having ‘the grace of a drunken Norn.’ It wasn’t their fault he’d made a hobby out collecting a bunch of expensive useless things and those expensive useless things were so easily broken. Or smashed. Or flammable. And truly he had no business chasing them out of his office threatening bodily harm as often as he did. So either he had some sort of  _ boring  _ menial task for them, or they were in trouble. Personally, they hoped it was the latter. 

Darkness was the first thing to greet them when Ever crossed the threshold into his office. Usually the large room was lit floor to ceiling, drawing the observer’s eyes to the many ( _ expensive useless _ ) items on display. Today, the light had been snuffed except for the few candles lining Dove’s desk, their soft glow highlighting the stoic Sylvari sat behind them. Dark eyes were fixed on Ever and understanding bloomed in the back of their mind.

_ He was bored. _

A bored Dove meant one thing for Ever. With light barefooted steps they circled the outer perimeter of the room, fingers reaching out to brush along the edge of a shelf. If he was so bored, they supposed they could play a little game. “You summoned me your Highness?” The twitch in Dove’s jaw from the nickname did not go unnoticed. Ever giggled, smug,  _ one point for me. _

“I’m starting to regret that decision,” A low voice grumbled, breaking his silence. 

“But I came all the way here,” Ever crooned as they circled around a pedestal, draping their arm lazily over what appeared to be a very old vase, “When did you get this? It’s  _ very _ ugly.”

Eyes narrowed at them, hard and full of a promise that made their pace jump ( _ point for him _ ), as he hissed, “ _ Don’t  _ touch that.”

Ever lifted their arm away, raising both hands in a mock gesture of surrender, “No need to be so touchy.”

The walk from pedestal to desk was a short one made in silence, Ever bouncing their way over to perch themselves on it’s surface. A pale hand reached out to wrap a sanguine vine around their finger, “So why did you call me out here then?”

Before Ever could so much as think about twirling another loop they were suddenly on the ground, the cold stone taking the breath from them. A boot planted itself onto their chest, rubber forcing the metal of their shirt hard into their flesh as white fingers grasped the black leather. Ever attempted another laugh but the lack of oxygen had it sounding more like a wheeze ( _ point him _ ). 

“Against my better judgement..” He growled out, “I have use of that annoying mouth of yours.” 

Dove lifted his boot to allow Ever to suck in a ragged breath. Pain bloomed where his foot had been and they fought the urge to stroke away the pain, that would show weakness. Ruin the game. 

Lavender glow entered their field of vision from where they lay and Dove’s large hand reached down to cradle Ever’s lower jaw. The pointed tip of his thumb pressed down on their lip, forcing them to involuntarily open their mouth in a silent gasp of pain. The offending digit snaked its way into their mouth and planted itself on their tongue. A predatory chuckle resonated throughout the room… which was promptly cut off with a grunt of pain as Ever gnashed their sharp teeth into his skin.  _ Bastard. Point for me. _

Their celebration was short lived.  _ Bastard _ , they cursed as their neck was seized by his large hand. “I’m going to sit down,” His fingers tightened and black spots danced across their vision, sending cold tendrils of fear down their spine, “and you’re going to come kneel before me.”

“Or..” The rasped once again freed, onyx eyes watching as Dove lowered himself into that pompous over stuff chair of his, “Or what?” The challenge was nothing more but a weak attempt to hide their anxiety. Ever knew it. And the look in his eye told them Dove knew it as well. 

“Or,” He mocked and his lips ticked up in the first hint of a smile that night, “Your little game is over. I win.” 

**_Bastard._ ** Ever rolled onto their side and gathered their hands and knees beneath them to stand.. “Crawl,” The demanding voice cut through the room again. So they crawled, the entire way glaring seething hateful daggers at that smarmy grin of his with every drag of their knees on stone. When they were finally situated between his open knees Dove leaned forward to bring his mouth to their pointed ear. “Your word,” He commanded, his tone telling them one wrong answer and this stops. No one wins. 

“Caddoch.” It barely passed their lips when he seized them. His kiss was hungry, teeth biting into Ever’s lip until the taste of blood bloomed across their tongue. Then he was gone. 

Reclining back into his chair his face once more donned the cold mask of cruelty and his hands made a sweeping gesture towards his lap, “If I feel so much as one prick from your teeth I will take great pleasure in removing them from your skull.”

The threat sent another chill through them,  _ surely he wouldn’t… right?  _ Yet, despite the expression on his face that told them he most certainly would, despite the pain and the fear, Ever knew that between their knees their treacherous cunt was sodden with their arousal. And the only one who could satiate them was Dove. 

With every clumsy tug at the laces of his trousers Ever slipped into the hazy comfort of their sub space,  _ be good, keep your teeth _ echoing through their mind like a prayer until the sweet cloying smell of Dove’s precum filled their nose. Though they’d never say it outloud, Ever thought Dove had a pretty cock. They traced over every ridge and curve of the petal flesh with revering fingers while the bioluminesce of his glow led their eyes to the smooth engorged head.  _ Damn him,  _ Ever angled themselves forward to gather the saccharine fluid on their tongue, eyelids fluttering shut at the taste. 

“You can play later,” Dove mocked above them as once again his boot found its way into their skin and ground hard into the soft meat Ever’s thigh, the sudden pain startling a loud yelp from them. Desperate for the pain to stop, Ever cut their adoration short and took his cock into their mouth until their lips were wrapped at its base. Tears pricked the corners of their eyes as the wide head of his cock brushed the back of their throat and they took desperate breaths through their nose to fight back the urge to gag. 

Above them the low moans of Dove rewarded them and Ever had to squeeze their thighs shut in a fraught attempt at relief from the heat continuing to pool there. Drunk on the pain and lust, Ever worked their mouth over him, tongue laving along every ridge and curve of his cock as they went. They could feel his fingers on the back of their neck encouraging them to take more,  _ go faster.  _ One hand frantically sought purchase against his leg as their movements grew clumsy and their jaw ached, spit and fluid running down their chin. But they couldn’t stop, they needed this. They wanted him to come. They were being good. 

There was a hiss. Ever froze.

It was like an ice bath had been poured over them. Terror was too weak of a word to describe the emotion they felt as fingers reached down to pry their hand from him, the other wrapping hard around their throat. With a shove his cock slipped from their mouth with a lewd pop, “I said no teeth.”  _ Game over.  _

“Dove,” Ever pleaded, their voice straining from the hand at their throat, “I’m sorry. I’m-” They gasped for air, “Sir, I’m so sorry!” Lightheadedness began to overtake and Ever barely registered being lifted from the ground. It wasn’t until they were gasping for breath did they realize they were now strewn on top of the desk. 

Hands reached for the metal clasps of their pants and a ragged sob escaped their lips, “No! I won’t do it again!” They tried to crawl away, panicking when they struggled to find enough purchase to pull away from him. The sound of metal on stone rang through the office as his hands circled their hips, yanking Ever down the desk until their knees knocked against Dove’s chest.

Fingers squeezed hard enough to bruise has he roughly parted their thighs and insinuated himself between them, “I warned you about your teeth,” He growled before his face twisted into a mocking look of pity, “But I’m feeling merciful.” With one hand planted on Ever’s chest, Dove drug the head erection over the slick slit of Ever’s cunt before slowly burying that beautiful cock they adored so much into them. 

“Thank me for being so kind,” he withdrew and his face twisted in selfish pleasure, each ridge of him sending a heady mixture of pain and pleasure that radiated through their core. Another thrust, harder than the first, and Ever mewled. “Thank me for my mercy,” Dove sneered.    
  


“T-Thank you,” Ever cried out, fingers clawing deep gauges into the wood beneath them. Their voice sounded foreign to their own ears as they slipped even farther into the dark recesses of their sub space. But they didn’t care. He was being kind, he was giving them a gift. Each snap of his hips that brought such overwhelming delectation was more than they deserved.

  
Dove draped himself over them, biting marks into the pale skin of their neck, and hips snapped in an unforgiving pace, “So completely soaked. You were ready for me,” he growled as he reached up to yank the flimsy silk that covered their chest. His lips traveled lower to the newly exposed skin and snagged the meager flesh of their breast between his teeth. “You wanted this.” Between them the smooth pad of his thumb circled over Ever’s clit, the slow torturous circles edging them closer to their precipice. 

“ _ Please,” _ Ever begged, and the pain from being so ill prepared faded beneath everything. As his length caressed along their sensitive silken walls Ever’s words morphed into desperate mewls of pleasure. Lewd moans and cries echoed off the walls of Dove’s office in a hedonistic chorus. Someone could hear but neither cared, there was only them and this. 

Finally Ever careened over that edge, sobbing into the soft fabric of Dove’s tunic as it crashed over them. It was too much, they were drowning. Ever gasped hopelessly against him as he continued to fuck them through ever shuddering wave of their orgasm, until finally Dove sheathed himself deep and followed after. 

This time, they did blackout. 

When the world around them came back into focus slowly they distantly registered Dove slipping his softening cock out of them and the gentle brushes of a cloth against their now over sensitive skin. Ever tried to roll away with a weak whimpering protest, but a large hand held them still so he could finish cleaning them off and divesting Ever of the last of their clothing. 

Bleary eyes watched as Dove stood back up to his full height and tucked himself back into his trousers before pulling the linen tunic over his head. Then, for the second time that evening, Ever was being lifted but all of his earlier cruelty was gone, and they found themselves cradled against his chest. 

“Breathe, I have you,” the words were warm rumble, grounding and holding them there before they could float too far away. Soft and pliant in Dove’s arms, Ever nestled against him as he seated himself back into the armchair and Ever drifted off to sleep.

* * *

  
  


It was some time before black eyes blinked open. The candles had burned down, their flame a weak flicker in the dark. In front of them a large book sat open and Dove’s hand was perched above it ready to turn the page. The office was quiet, peaceful, and in no rush to face the world again Ever closed their eyes once more. 

“I know you’re awake,” Dove murmured in thinly veiled amusement. 

“No I’m not.” 

“You stopped snoring.” 

Ever huffed derisively, and curled even closer to him, “Not moving.”

“You don’t have to,” Dove rumbled back, the fingers of his other dancing along the smooth skin of Ever’s bald head, “But you’re going to tell me how you’re feeling.” 

This command was different from the ones he was ushering earlier, it’s gentleness had a sort of pleasant tightness settling in Ever’s chest and they took a moment to flex their fingers, wiggle their toes. The high of what they’d done still buzzed beneath their skin, but it was just enough to be pleasant instead of overwhelming. With a deep sigh they lifted their face enough to look up at Dove, “Sore… floaty _.  _ But good.” 

There was a hum of approval from Dove and he leaned down, his kiss gentle. Plush lips danced over theirs lazily and Dove soothed his tongue over Ever’s battered lip. With what was definitely a contented purr lips parted and Dove licked languorously into them. 

“Thank you,” Ever mumbled against him and a curious hum vibrated through his chest, the concession doing nothing to deter his soft exploration of their mouth. The smaller sylvari smiled and tilted their head back to break the kiss, “For letting me keep my teeth.” 

Dove chuckled as he curled his arms tighter around Ever, “Rest. You can thank me later.” 

  
  
  



End file.
